


Universe balance rule

by tgMoony



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2020 Season, Bahrain Grand Prix, Being Fired, Devastating Feeling, Drivers market, First Kiss, Friendship, Future issues, GP Qualifying, Hard time falling asleep, Help, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Podium, Sadness, Secrets, Team Owners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgMoony/pseuds/tgMoony
Summary: Alex takes Sergio's place on the podium in Bahrain, but then Sergio takes Alex's place in RedBull. It just seems like a strange equation of the universe balance rule.An AU where Alex is told that he will leave RedBull between the two Bahrain Grand Prix.As another equation of the same rule, on the same days Mercedes wants George to race for them at the Sakhir external track. Alex is clearly sad about his future but doesn't say anything because he wants these to be George's days.Will Alex be able to take advantage of the universe balance rule?
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Kudos: 8





	1. Tuesday, 1st December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Tuesday morning, two news shock the F1 world: one breaks the net, while the other will remain secret for a while.  
> 1\. Lewis Hamilton contracted the Coronavirus.  
> 2\. Sergio Perez will race for RedBull in 2021.  
> Alex Albon is the only driver who knows them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there 🤗  
> I think this is the last story I will post about the 2020 season.  
> I had an idea and wrote it quickly before the new season start!  
> Is anyone else excited about this?  
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it. I wanted to give Alex space once again.  
> He's so sweet and cute and, honestly, I think he deserves more love ❤  
> Okay, I've been talkative as usual 😅 I stop writing so you can read the chapter 😊

There are days when something strange happens. The man doesn't know if this is karma or not. It's probably just some kind of universe balance rule.

Lewis Hamilton contracted the Coronavirus. The announcement was posted on Mercedes's official social media.

When the news broke, all F1 fans fueled their hopes of seeing George in the older Brit's black arrow in the next race at Sakhir.

Alex couldn't help but smile at the opportunity, despite a bitter veil covering the sunny morning in Bahrain.

This morning another news is upsetting the world of F1, but it will remain secret for a while.

The phone call in the early hours of the day was not a surprise to the Thai driver. RedBull is a good team, based on hard work, maybe a little obsessed with it. It wasn't the first time he'd almost been woken up by a phone call.

The reason, however, was a mystery. It's barely Tuesday, and everyone is recovering from Sunday's horrific accident. The images of Romain's car catching fire and the Frenchman running away from hell are hard to erase.

Alex was still enjoying his unexpected podium of the same race… the reason for the meeting wasn't even imaginable.

It was a stab in the back, another equation of the balance rule. Alex took Sergio's place on the podium on Sunday, after the Mexican had to stop because his car was on fire.  
Today Checo took Alex's place in next year's RedBull.

On the same day, George begins to foretaste his longed-for dream while the Thai slips into his worst nightmare.

Alex decides to turn off his phone and goes jogging to keep fit and stay focused on next Sunday's race. He needs fresh air and silence to reflect on his future.

RedBull's second seat was the final piece of the grid puzzle. It was an in/out choice. One wins everything, and the other loses all. It seems like he's just a bad player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is very short, but tomorrow I will post the new chapter already ;)


	2. Wednesday, 2nd December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite having a huge crush on George, it hurts Alex to see the Brit fulfil his dream of driving a Mercedes as he faces his firing on his own. This universal balance rule sucks. Alex just hopes George won't find out any of his secrets soon.

Wednesday morning was another day of announcements: Mercedes hired George for the Sakhir GP. Alex first felt a wave of joy: he knows how much the Brit worked to get his achievements, and seeing him at the bottom of the standings with no points doesn't do him justice.

Then another sensation immediately steals his heart. A feeling of hatred and inferiority: he is envious. He throws the phone away and walks into the bathroom to wash his face.

A ringtone makes him run back to the bedroom, and when he reads who's calling, his heart skips a beat.  
«George?»  
«Hey, Alex. Please, tell me you haven't read it yet.»  
«Actually I-»  
«Mercedes called me to race in the Sakhir GP. I just finished talking to Simon here at Williams. You're the first to know!» exclaims an excited George on the other end.  
«Well, I'm sorry to ruin your surprise, but I've already read the news on RedBull's internal chat.»  
«Oh, damn it! I wanted to tell you first» the Brit says. He sounds a bit demoralized.

Alex thinks back on what George just told him.  
«Wait! Did you call me before your family?» he asks incredulously, his heart beating wildly.  
«Of course! Well, they're three hours behind us, so they're probably still asleep. I'm so excited, Alex. I feel like I can do great things this weekend. I can finally prove who I am.»  
«Oh, George, I'm so happy for you. I know you will show everyone what I already know: you are one of the most talented drivers around!» he answers, smiling.

Even though he's thrilled for his friend, Alex still feels bitter. He would react whole differently if he would be there next year, and this burden weights on his heart like a boulder.  
«Hey, Alex. Are you okay? I hear you strange.»  
Fuck.  
For a moment, the Thai thinks whether to confess his future to the other man. No, he can't. He can't ruin his best friend's – although Alex wouldn't mind him being something more – moment because of him.

«Well, you know, Romain's accident put everything in perspective. After Anthoine, I thought I was recovering well and could bear this risk. I was wrong. I'm just still a little upset.»

«Okay, Alex. You'd tell me if there is something wrong, right? I have to call my mum now, or she'll kill me» George giggles.  
They close the call and the Thai sighs. There are many things he should confess to the other driver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's still very short.  
> I promise the last chapters will be longer.  
> See you on Saturday!


	3. Saturday, 5th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex can't sleep after Sakhir's bad qualifying. He thinks about the day George will be world champion and hopes to be there with him. He wonders if, taking advantage of the year off from F1, he could declare his love to the Brit.

Saturday was another tough day. The third free session took place in the morning. George was in the top positions in the three free practice sessions and legitimized his first podium in tomorrow's race. Especially for what happened in qualifying. He finished 2nd for only 26 milliseconds, just a blink behind Valtteri.

Alex, on the other hand, after yesterday's good performance, messed everything up. He gave everything he had, but it wasn't enough to get into Q3. The 12th place is what he deserves: the evident sign of why RedBull chose Checo.

The young driver is tired of listening to the reporters and reading online that this may be his last chance to prove he can stay at RedBull. If they already knew…

The other half of the articles focused on George and on Lewis's legacy. Someone was already finding similarities between the two and pointed to the younger as a future world champion.

Alex smiles at the thought: his George, a world champion! He is sure that one day his friend will surely be on top of the world.

A tear runs down his face: when it happens, the Thai would like to be there with him, applauding him from the pits or – who knows? – from another step of the podium. But it won't be anytime soon. Tomorrow will be his penultimate race, at least for a year.

Alex rolls in his bed, unable to sleep. As always, fears, worries and avalanche anxiety decided to come and see him the moment he puts his head on the pillow.

He is sure that George is also having a hard time falling asleep. His George. Alex sighs. Will he ever be brave enough to reveal his secret to him?  
The man is convinced that he will lose his friendship once he tells the Brit that he loves him. Well, that might be the only good thing about leaving F1 for a year.

But Alex will have plenty of time during the winter break to externalize his love for his best friend. It's not the right time to think about it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I will post the chapter about the Grand Prix.  
> Alex will finally talk to George in person.


	4. Sunday, 6th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the race, George is extremely gutted and hides in his paddock room.  
> Alex wants to help him deal with the devastating feeling, but George won't let him in. After some conversation, Alex leaves his loved one alone and returns to RedBull with more worries than he had before.

The race was astonishing! Charles and Max retired on lap one, and Checo had to pit due to the damage. Then, during the second Safety Car, Mercedes messed up the tire change, and they had to call George in again.

After the disaster, an incredible George – who was leading the race – was 8th. While he was overtaking the queue again, he suffered a puncture and, forced to another pit stop, went out of points. Fortunately, in the end, he managed to recover and finished 9th.

The podium, on the other hand, was completely unexpected. Checo won his first race in ten years and was in tears. Same thing for Esteban, who finished second and reached his first podium. Lance completed in the third position.

George was deeply gutted and, after a heartbreaking interview, he locked himself up in his driver room.  
Alex takes a quick look at the images of the podium. Even though it hurts him, the scene reminds him of the beautiful feeling of being up there last week. It is their moment, and the three drivers deserve it.

Soon after, the Thai ventures behind the Mercedes garage. He had never dared to go there before, but for George, he would do anything.  
He knocks on the door, and a trembling voice replies: «Who's there? I don't want to talk to anyone!»  
«George, please, it's Alex. I want to see you» insists the driver.  
«I'm sorry, Alex, I can't.» The voice of the other man is suffering but strong.

«Of course you can!» He sighs. «I know it hurts. It's like being stabbed in the heart and not being able to breathe. I know how you feel. That's why I want to come in» explains Alex, not knowing if these words refer to another similar situation or his firing.

«I'm not like you, buddy. I can't do it.»  
George sobs. Alex feels helpless not to be on the other side of the wooden panel to hug his friend and tell him it's okay to cry and that it will soon pass. The Thai hears the other lean against the door and slowly slide to the floor.

«George, let me help you.»  
«You can't, Alex. Please, go away. I have to face it alone. I won't let anyone in. You better go away.»  
Alex swallows. He can barely bear the voice of his beloved in these conditions. But he won't abandon him.  
«I sit here with you. When you feel it, you'll let me in. I wait» the Thai says firmly.

Alex wipes the tears from his cheeks and listens to George's heartbreaking cry. It is almost as painful as it is for the Brit, but love is that too.

Ten minutes later, after a brief period of silence, Alex tries again.  
«Georgie?» he calls him, using his colleague's nickname.  
«Alex! Are you still here?! Go, please. I don't want to cause you trouble with Horner.»

The Thai stands up and wants to shout the truth to him. But he can't. Today was supposed to be George's ascent. It turned into a descent into the abyss. It is the time of the Brit to be consoled, not his. With an empty heart and full eyes, Alex returns to his garage. For the last week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow for the final chapter. I kept the longer one for the end :)


	5. Monday, 7th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to face his last week of F1 with determination: he doesn't want to appear downcast. At breakfast with Max, he is wondering whether to reveal everything to his teammate when the Dutchman signals him to turn around. George is waiting for him outside the hotel. The Brit finds a way to apologise for his behaviour...

Alex wakes up in an unexpected good mood. He looks out of the window and smiles in the sun. In England, it will probably be raining. He smiles: it doesn't even feel like Monday.  
He jumps out of bed, puts on his running suit, fastens his trainers and runs downstairs. He wants to enjoy every little moment of his last week. He's not throwing in the towel, but, barring major upheavals, he won't be racing next year.

He runs along the coast, looking at the many ships and yachts moored on the dock. The sun reflects on the calm surface, and the sparkles warm his thoughts.  
Alex has always been a sunny person: that's the first thing they say about him. He blushes every time he hears it, but he thinks it's true. He loves the sun and wants everything to be joyful. However, the warm, sunny air on his skin is quite the opposite of the ice he feels in his heart.

First RedBull, who preferred Checo to him; then George, who wanted to be alone. Maybe Alex isn't even good enough to cope with his beloved's sadness. He wouldn't be a good boyfriend, now he gets it. And this is much more painful than George's rejection in case the Brit only likes girls.

His lips take the temperature of his heart now that a soft white cloud covers the sun. A cool breeze blows through his thin hair. Alex looks at his watch: he needs to go back to the hotel immediately. Breakfast time will be over soon, and his stomach is roaring with hunger.

He sits across from Max. Their personal coaches sit next to them and other team members, who are eating with them. He looks into Max's clear eyes, unsure whether to tell him everything. He'd love to see his teammate's reaction to the news. The Thai chooses to behave professionally and keeps everything inside, as usual.

A few months ago, he would have insulted the Dutchman for being so strong in their car, for being the worst competitor ever. A few weeks ago he realised: it wasn't Max's fault. It was RedBull who should have set up the car for him too. Max was simply stunning to watch. He is the only driver capable of duelling with Mercedes.

«Hey, Alex» the Dutchman brightens up, calling him.  
«I think someone is waiting for you» he smiles, pointing to the window behind the Thai.  
The boy turns and sees George, who greets from the other side of the glass with a mortified expression.  
«Come on! What are you still doing here? Go!»  
His teammate forces him to stand up and go outside to meet the other driver.

Alex's skin glows as soon as he steps outside. George is visibly nervous. The Thai bites his lower lip to force himself not to jump on his friend and hug him.

«I am stupid, man. I thought I was just unlucky, but I'm also very stupid.» George begins.  
Alex opens his mouth to answer, but the other driver speaks again.  
«No, let me finish. I was mean and proud. I thought I was able to deal with that devastating feeling. But I wasn't.»

«I just wanted to help you, be there for you.»  
«I know. But I wanted to prove to myself that I was man enough to bear it.»  
«Nobody can deal with that, George. It was… impossible. No one could ever have imagined it. You were destined for that podium, mate. They stole it from you.»  
«I wanted to win the race, Alex. I would have had to settle for second place, or a third. It would have been better than that» George blames himself.

Alex brings to his mind the balance rule and compares George's fantastic beginning with Checo's chaotic one and their swapped endings.  
«That's not what a champion does.»  
«What?» George asks, shocked.  
«Do you think Lewis is happy with second place? No, man. That's why he has won seven world championships. And it is for the same reason that you will be his heir. With or without yesterday's podium» Alex replies, his sparkling eyes are lost somewhere in the future.

«Do you really think that?» George asks, beaming.  
«Yes, I'm sure. I can already imagine. You on the top step of the podium, with the World Champion Cup in one hand and champagne in the other, or waving to the public. And wherever in the world I will be, I'll look at you and smile cause I already knew it.»  
«Man, what? Why wherever in the world you will...»

Alex pales, realising that he's revealed the news to him.  
«Wait! They bumped you!?» the Brit asks, bewildered.  
The taller boy looks away, embarrassed.  
«Alex!» George calls, moving to his right to meet his friend's gaze.

The Thai's eyes are swelling with tears, and he can only nod his head.  
«But when? God, why didn't you tell me?»  
Alex sniffs. He doesn't want to tell the truth, but he's sick of lying and is exploding from keeping the secret inside.  
«Tuesday morning.»  
George gasps, shocked.

«Chris told me they will hire Sergio next year.»  
Alex's tone of voice sounds flat, almost unnatural.  
«Fucking shit!» that's all George can say.  
«But it's not official, is it?»  
«They didn't want it to go public yet. Don't know why. Don't know when they'll tell it.»

«Alex, you should have told me! I should have been there for you.»  
The Thai is a little upset now.  
«It's exactly the same thing I told you yesterday!»  
«But it's not the same situation. I was angry, gutted for my race. We're talking about your next year, man! You must have been shattered!»  
«And don't you think I was furious too? They could have told me after the end of the season! No! And I had no one to talk to! And no one asked me cause it's not official yet! I was out of my mind!»

The discussion starts to heat up. Fortunately, no one is passing by at the moment.  
«But that's what I'm asking you, Alex! Why didn't you tell me? I know I should have gotten there myself, maybe I should have talked to you more. Why did you keep such a secret inside?»

Alex expels the last bit of envy from his tongue: «Cause you were fucking thrilled for Mercedes, George. I was sinking into the abyss, and you were reaching the top.»  
The younger driver suddenly feels like shit. His face shows remorse for what he just said.  
«I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you.» His voice is calmer now.

«But, buddy, who cares about Mercedes! I wish you had told me what was happening to you, Alex.»  
«No, George. I just couldn't. It was your day, not mine.»  
«Bullshit! I would have done all those happy posts and interviews the next day. I'd have comforted you as you deserved. I don't give a fuck about Mercedes, and neither should you. You should have texted me to tell me.»  
«I know, but I couldn't. It was better that way.»  
«No, it was not» replies George.  
«Yes.»  
«Why, Alex, why?»

«Because I love you!» he yells.  
Alex covers his mouth too late and freezes in that position. George is also shocked.  
«Say it again, please» the Brit asks when he comes to his senses.  
«I love you, George.»  
The Thai sighs before explaining: «I couldn't ruin your moment of joy because of my depressing day. It would have been selfish of me.»  
George remains silent as he gathers the information.

Alex keeps looking down. He is about to leave after revealing his embarrassing secret when the Brit calls him.  
«Hey, Alex. Where are you going now? Come here! I want to hug you. I don't deserve a loyal friend like you: you always choose others before yourself. Come here, I have to console you as I should have done a week ago.»

Alex slowly approaches his beloved. He thinks this is wrong, but he needs physical contact, or he will break out.  
When the two are close enough, George lifts the other's chin and looks him in the eyes. The blue irises calm Alex's breathing and increase his heartbeat.  
«I love you too, Alexander Albon.»

The Thai hasn't yet understood the words that George's lips are already on his.  
The taller smiles, bewildered, and kisses back. When they separate, George hugs him tightly in his arms. Alex finally feels at home. His heart is lighter now that he has got rid of those heavy secrets and that he knows that George loves him too.

There are days when something strange happens. Alex doesn't know if there is some universe balance rule, but he's sure that whatever took his seat away in F1 gave him a boyfriend. And he couldn't ask for anything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end. I enjoyed writing this fic; I hope you enjoyed reading it too. I'm pleased to be able to finish it before the new F1 season.  
> See you soon.
> 
> tgMoony


End file.
